


As Requested

by Faefauna



Series: Tell me what you want [2]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Being Walked In On (kinda), Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Suit Kink, Suits, Tied-up wrists, slight roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefauna/pseuds/Faefauna
Summary: Hyojin had found out about Minkyun's kink, and in turn Hyojin told his. But sadly, there hadn't been an opportunity to indulge in Hyojin's fantasy.But his recent promotion brought with it: a more private office.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Park Minkyun | MK
Series: Tell me what you want [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128314
Kudos: 19
Collections: FaeFauna_PWP





	As Requested

**Author's Note:**

> This is the SEQUEL to [Found Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322592)!!
> 
> Another very 'PornMovie-like' fic from Fae, hellyeah.
> 
> Have fun~~

_“Then, can you... visit my office once?”_

Hyojin kind of regretted that those words had left his mouth.  
When it was still his secret he could suppress it, but now that Minkyun knew about it, and had accepted it, he wanted to act upon it. 

Minkyun had teased him about it a little but Hyojin had enough material to tease back with, so it quickly stopped. 

He hadn’t been sure how to bring it up again, however. He didn’t want to push Minkyun to visit him, even if it wouldn’t be hard to visit him. They actually met in college because their studies were fairly related. Hyojin was studying to become a journalist and Minkyun was a photographer. In the office Hyojin now worked in, there were always cameras walking everywhere, so Minkyun would be inconspicuous. 

Hyojin had mainly kept everything under the rug because ‘intercourse at his office’ would be next to impossible without getting caught. His little desk bordered many others and was only divided by a small screen. Hyojin had contemplated the bathroom but what would the difference there be? His greed to finally indulge in this kink grew exponentially when he got promoted.  
Only because when he got the new position, he got a private room. 

It was nothing fancy, just a small room with a few cabinets along the right wall and a fairly large desk with a comfortable chair in the middle of the room. In front of it was a small table and two lounge chairs to receive guests. The wall the desk was facing had two big windows looking over the newbies on this floor but luckily the windows could be blinded.

He wandered into his office. He always felt a little proud whenever he saw that big workspace. Even if it's not a 'royal mahogany kings' desk.  
From the door frame it just looked like some block, since the back was fully closed by light brown wood, but it was fully his own and it had his name on a fancy silver plaque so it was something to boast about—he felt. 

He sat in the big black chair and went to look for whatever he had to do today. Apparently his boss had put another meeting on his schedule for tomorrow and he also had an appointment with someone today, but there was no name. Hyojin sighed, if there would be one thing he could fix about this place it would be the awful communication. He groaned and got back up, running his first of—normally—many rounds to the coffee machine.

He did next to nothing until the 'surprise appointment' would rock up. All he did was pretend to be busy; walk around the office to scour some old newspaper clippings for god knows what, type behind his laptop a bunch, scroll through his emails or read up on the news and rumours. 

A soft knock, a few minutes later than scheduled, got his attention.

"Yeah?" Hyojin said loudly.

The door opened and Hyojin suddenly understood that the absence of a name with the appointment, was probably done on purpose. Minkyun stood in the entrance, having the most obnoxious grin plastered on his face and a camera bag around his shoulder.

However, it wasn't the grin that got Hyojin's attention. It was the soft gray suit the other was wearing. It hung around him perfectly. The trousers received just the right amount of tension when Minkyun walked into the room after he closed the door behind him. The blazer matching the outfit, hugged the other's chest, and with closed buttons it trapped the burgundy tie and white blouse that made the outfit complete.

Hyojin nearly forgot to ask why the other was even here, he was ready to ravage him without caring for an explanation.

Only when Minkyun spoke up with a short "hi," did he collect himself.

"Uuh, hey," he answered.

“Your new office looks cool,” Minkyun said, eyeing the room.

“Thanks… why are you here?”

"So, I came here for a job I was going to ask you about."

"Is that all? Then why are you closing the blinds?" Hyojin questioned when Minkyun played with the strings alongside the window until he had found the right one.

"Ah, that's because it's a special job," Minkyun informed with a serious tone, "I can't risk anyone spying on this."

"Is it?"

"Yes"—Minkyun spun around to wander to the desk—"I got this particular request by a certain someone a while ago, but it took a little to find the proper timing and clothes. Plus, that someone needed to be promoted to a more secluded office first," he cooed and undid the button of his blazer.

"Well, better late than never," Hyojin said, matching the other's, played, professional attitude. "So what kind of 'job' are you here for then?" he continued.

"A blowjob."

"Okay." Hyojin nearly snorted at the deadpan tone but he managed to retrieve his poker face quickly again. "And how can I assist you in that?" he said and straightened a stack of paper on the side of his desk.

Minkyun walked over and turned Hyojin's chair towards him. "You just have to tell me if you have any other appointments today," he hummed.

Hyojin had nagged about it before, but now he was glad they gave him a chair with no armrests. Because it made it so that Minkyun could settle on his lap as he did.

“Well, none any time soon,” Hyojin told the other and it instantly made Minkyun move forward to meet Hyojin’s lips. 

Hyojin ran his hands up Minkyun’s thighs, loving how the fabric had been bundled up at the hips to make room for this position. The trousers tensed around the strong thighs and curved ass. It felt soft to the touch.

“When did you even get this suit?” he asked in between kisses.

"Like, last week?" Minkyun guessed, "I thought it would fit nicely with the blue ones you always wear.”

He ran a finger down Hyojin’s chest. “How do I look?”

“Really fucking sexy,” the other answered instantly, “you even got proper shoes, really watching the details.”

“Yes, and they still hurt like hell,” Minkyun complained.

Hyojin smiled, grabbed the other’s tie and pulled him closer, connecting their lips again. 

He let his hand push against Minkyun's chest, finding his nipples covered by the thin blouse. Everything fitted so perfectly, complimenting Minkyun's figure so nicely.  
He ran his hands along the different fabrics, loving how it covered the other up, yet left little to the imagination.

Hyojin thought he was the one being driven wild, but when Minkyun parted his lips to lick into the other’s mouth, he was silently told that he wasn’t the only one with greed.

When he felt Minkyun’s skillful tongue brush over his own, he became impatient.

“So,” he muttered against the other’s lips, “why don’t you start that ‘job’ you were here for?”

"Oh, of course," Minkyun answered politely, as if speaking to authority. He settled himself back to step off.

"Wait," Hyojin said to interrupt Minkyun's movements. He was just about to set himself on the ground next to Hyojin's desk when the other made a better suggestion: "go sit underneath my desk."

Minkyun flashed his dimples and took a place in the cramped spot. With two cabinets decorating each side of the desk, Minkyun had little space but he made it work. Hyojin lowered his chair ever so slightly so Minkyun could comfortably hover his head over Hyojin's lap without hitting it against the desk.

Hyojin got a lovely view, but from the other side, nothing could be seen which made his fantasy run wild. 

Minkyun unbuckled Hyojin's belt, undid the buttons of the other's pants and lowered the zipper. It was all so slow and meticulous, Hyojin knew it was fully on purpose and it all showed on Minkyun’s face.  
He kissed over the soft underwear, taking it between his teeth and pulling it up slightly, just to tease the other.

So Hyojin could keep his clothes on, Minkyun used the slit in the fabric of men's boxers to get Hyojin's dick out. After rolling Hyojin's chair a little closer, he looked up at him. The deep eyes combined with the suit, all underneath his desk made Hyojin lose focus for a second.

"You're insane for doing this…." he breathed.

"You're insane for _letting_ me do this," the other joked while curling a hand around Hyojin’s cock, "you'll get fired if they find out."

"I know…"

"But you don't care?" Minkyun said and started stroking the other down softly.

"Not right now."

With a curl of his lips Minkyun kissed the head of Hyojin's cock and he let out a relieved noise at the contact, putting his fingers in the other’s fluffy black hair. There was just something about this; this setting, this outfit, this risk—it turned Hyojin on a scary amount, even to his own surprise.  
He had no explanation for this. One day the idea just came in his mind and it didn't leave. He loved the aesthetic a suit brought, he loved wearing one, he loved seeing one. There was something proper and professional about it which he just wanted to make a mess of.

Now that it was a reality and Minkyun was here; in lovely garments, on his knees, hidden from anyone else, with his lips around Hyojin's dick—his mind started to spin. He gawked at the image between his legs. 

A tongue licked right under the head of his dick; brushing over the sensitive skin. Minkyun let him enjoy this moment, moving ever so slowly. He kept his lips around the head and stroked the shaft with one hand, squeezing Hyojin’s thigh with the other.  
The big soft lips nipped at the skin, letting small beads or precum flow on Minkyun’s tongue every so often. The sweet taste made him hungrier.

Hyojin laid his hand on the back of Minkyun's head and gave him a soft suggestive push.  
When Minkyun got the message, and the heat engulfed his dick, did Hyojin cock his head back and let out a groan at an audio level he shouldn't have in this environment. With a bite in his lower lip, he tried to keep a next groan in. It boiled up when Minkyun pulled back before taking it all in again. 

He kept it slow, only taking Hyojin's length in a few times before playing with the tip again.  
While flicking his wrist, he disconnected his lips and looked up at Hyojin.  
Minkyun looked marvelous. If it wasn't for the fact the other had to walk out in these clothes, Hyojin would've wanted to dirty them.

Minkyun kept his eye contact and licked over the tip softly, letting the flat of his tongue brush over the underside. 

Hyojin could cum with the visual alone. The tie Minkyun wore dangled gently with every movement of his upper body. It swung front to back when Minkyun finally started to work Hyojin's cock against the back of his throat. 

"Fuck… Kyun," Hyojin breathed, running his fingers through the other's hair, pushing him down subtly.

The heat of Minkyun's mouth combined with his skilled hand got Hyojin close quickly. He felt a heat rising in him and his mind became hazy.

Suddenly, Hyojin’s heart jumped to his throat.

A small knock. 

It made him jump.

Minkyun let go and stared at Hyojin, who quickly sat up as his eyes widened. He wanted to roll his chair back for Minkyun to stand up when the door handle turned, and against all Hyojin’s expectations the door opened.

He pushed Minkyun under his desk further —to hopefully hide him and his own exposed erection— and put on a professional smile right before a familiar face appeared in the doorframe. 

“Hey,” a shy, gravelly voice told him, “I…”

“Did you get lost again?” Hyojin sighed. The robust figure in his door frame was none other than an intern he was put in charge of, Gunhak.  
A small guilty feeling boiled up. His intern was such a diligent man and always showed his best sides... and here Hyojin was, partaking in something unspeakable on the same workfloor.

“Yeah… I’m looking for Jaeyoung,” Gunhak told him. 

“He is-..hn.” Hyojin quickly cleared his throat.

He saw Gunhak grow scared by the furious look which suddenly filled his eyes, but Hyojin couldn’t help it, he was about ready to slaughter the man under his desk. Minkyun had started gently placing wet kisses on Hyojin’s dick again as he was mid sentence.

With Hyojin’s pausing, Gunhak spoke up. “Is everything alright?”

"Yeah… yeah," Hyojin said hastily. He kept his hands above the table to restrain himself from punching Minkyun. "Isn't Jaeyoung in his office? I don't think he-hnn has anything going on currently," he continued, trying to morph his groans into coughs.

Gunhak pulled up an eyebrow at the weird twitchy move Hyojin made. "Are you sure you are alright? Want me to get you anything?"

"I swear, everything is perfectly fine," he said through a fake smile and moved his leg.

He placed his foot gently on Minkyun's lap, pressing the sole of his shoe against the other's bulge. It was meant as a warning, but Minkyun just went to grind himself against it, letting out a soft whimper which Hyojin went to mask by slamming a fist on the wood.

The aggression made Gunhak even more shy. "Sh—shall I at least open the blinds for you?" his subordinate offered, "Maybe the light will do some good. The other interns are worried..."

"No… no that's fine. I was getting distra—ha—acted, so I closed them… Anyway, why were you here?"

"...sure," Gunhak answered, concern on his face, "but yes, the thing was… I can't find Jaeyoung's office."

"It's at the same place as always." Hyojin started to bite his words on accident. Minkyun had taken the other's length to the back of his throat again, so Hyojin needed every ounce of strength to not slack his jaw.

"I know…" -Gunhak shifted his eyes to the ground- "but how do I get there?"

"Fourth floor, down the hall left," Hyojin said in one breath.

He wanted to just ask him to just get out when Gunhak took his time to repeat the instructions to himself. However, he stayed patient and waited for the other to thank him and leave again before shutting the door.

"I'm seriously going to kill you," Hyojin threatened. 

He rolled his chair back and stared at the devilish face that peeked out from under his desk.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Minkyun hummed and crawled over to Hyojin's lap again, "the perfect office setting," he teased between placing kisses up the other’s shaft.

"Not with my poor fucking intern." Hyojin gestured to the door. "You didn't think to lock the door?" he added.

"I guess I didn't…"

Minkyun just shrugged and pressed his lips on the other's cock again.

"What if someone else comes in?" Hyojin hissed at the continuation of Minkyun's moves.

"I guess you just have to cum before anyone will," the other answered with a grin.

Hyojin grew a little annoyed at the mockery. "It all depends on your skill though. So pick it up."

Not saying another word, Minkyun wetted his lips and took the other's length in, in one go. A low groan instantly rolled off Hyojin's lips. 

He kept shifting his gaze from the —apparently— unlocked door to Minkyun who started increasing his pace.  
He sucked in his cheeks when moving down, forcing more blood into Hyojin's tip, making it more sensitive. He let go with a pop before pushing it against the back of his throat again.  
The soft lips moving along his skin over and over made the heat in Hyojin return. He placed a hand back on Minkyun's head. The other's tongue licked over his skin again and it got too much.  
He let his jaw slack and furrowed his brows as he came into Minkyun's mouth. With the tension, he pushed him down to cum inside his throat. The other swallowed it down and continued his movement when he was let go. The high made Hyojin's dick even more sensitive but Minkyun mercilessly sucked on it to get every last drop out. 

With a proud chuckle, Minkyun let go and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"No one came in luckily," he said, still on his knees, eyeing Hyojin who was fixing his clothes again. 

"True but you should go lock the door." 

He hung back in his chair and pressed the sole of his shoe back onto Minkyun's straining erection. "Since we will be continuing this," he smirked. 

The small friction made the other mewl and turn his eyes begging.

"Go on then," Hyojin answered the nonverbal plea, "lock the door," he added and leaned forward, pulling Minkyun up and close by his tie to give him a deep kiss.

With a small stumble, Minkyun got up and walked himself to the door to finally lock it properly.

Minkyun refound his devilish grin when he sat on the other's desk. 

"Are you mad?" he hummed to the obvious annoyance in Hyojin's eyes.

"Yes," the other answered. He met Minkyun on the other side of his desk and settled himself between the dangling legs. "Fucking continuing while Gunhak is at the door. You really risked me my job there…"

The adrenaline of the situation still pumped through Hyojin, made him want to bully Minkyun for it. But maybe even more so, he wanted to reward the other for knowing exactly what Hyojin wanted.

"Oh, am I going to get demoted?" Minkyun said with an exaggerated pout, "or will you fire me?"

Hyojin rolled his eyes at the acting. "You're a photographer, I'll just stop hiring you."

"Are you sure I'm a photographer?" Minkyun cooed, "maybe you should check my bag to confirm."

Hyojin arched an eyebrow and reached a hand out to the camera bag Minkyun had previously put on his workspace. He opened the zipper and let out a chuckle when he saw what was in it: lube and condoms. 

"Really?" Hyojin scoffed.

"You don't like it?"

"What if they had checked your bag for security purposes?"

"I would've just run away," Minkyun shrugged.

"That definitely wouldn't have looked suspicious…”

“Who cares,” Minkyun hummed and yanked on Hyojin’s tie, pulling him for a short kiss.

"You're definitely going to get me fired one day."

"I do believe this was your idea, though."

Hyojin smiled and let a hand trail over Minkyun's broad chest and underneath the blazer, pushing it off the other's shoulders before it was discarded to the side.

"Turn around," Hyojin said against Minkyun's jaw. 

He loved ordering Minkyun around, and Minkyun seemed to like the commands barked at him. Whenever they came his way he gladly followed them, putting himself in any position Hyojin asked for. He hopped off the desk and turned himself around to lean on his elbows.

The fabric of Minkyun's trousers tightened perfectly over the curves, it was nearly a shame Hyojin had to take them off to continue. He debated just cutting a hole into them but he was pretty sure Minkyun would kill him for that, and the suit was too pretty to ruin like that anyway.  
He played with the tight fabric, loving how it trapped Minkyun's ass. He let a hand go in between the other's legs to cup Minkyun's erection, making Minkyun tremble slightly with the caress.

The display of sensitivity looked adorable. He played with the other through his trousers, rubbing over the bulge with one hand and massaging a buttcheek with the other. 

"Hyo-...jin…"

"You really love moaning my name, don't you?" Hyojin cooed, "you're so cute."

The callback reminded him of a thing they had been doing ever since Hyojin found out about it. He pulled Minkyun to stand up straight and turned him towards him. The action made confusion grow on the other’s face, wondering if he didn’t take the right position or something.  
With a smile, Hyojin undid Minkyun's tie and ordered him to put his hands up. A slide excitement grew on the other's face as he held his wrists together in front of Hyojin.  
Be it cuffs, rope or simply pinned by Hyojin; Minkyun loved being restricted, and Hyojin wasn't one to make a day all about himself. He gladly let Minkyun indulge in his preference as well and tied the burgundy tie around Minkyun's wrists, wrapping it around and closing it with a knot in between. 

With the restriction, Minkyun grew more sensitive. It always looked so naughty, how the look in the other's eyes changed when his movement got limited.  
This really felt like a dream come true to Hyojin. Minkyun was standing here, in his private office, with a beautiful outfit to match and a longing look in his eyes. All just for Hyojin.

His mind spun and he quickly turned Minkyun to lean on his —now trapped— lower arms again.

With a reach around Minkyun's hips, Hyojin undid the other’s belt and trousers and pushed all lower garments down, letting them fall to Minkyun's ankles. 

A hand brushed curves, trailing over the flawless skin. The blouse that was previously tucked into Minkyun's trousers was now hanging loose over his hips, covering his ass ever so slightly. The shirt was a bit scrunched up where it had been trapped by the pants. Hyojin took in all the small details, not wanting to miss a single thing given that this might be a rare occurrence.

He let a finger find itself between Minkyun's buttcheeks, stopping at the gathering of muscle. His other hand grabbed the lube out of the camerabag and he flicked open the cap with his thumb. The cold lube dripped down, sending a shudder through Minkyun's body as it touched his hole. 

Hyojin couldn't believe this was actually happening, that he was fingering his boyfriend on the workfloor. It was wonderful to have Minkyun bent over his desk, looking behind him, showing Hyojin a lewd expression. 

Hyojin pushed another finger in, spreading them apart every so often to play with the muscle. 

"You're going to have to be a little quieter," Hyojin whispered when Minkyun parted his lips to let out a moan.

"Hnn, it'll be fine," Minkyun groaned back, "I'll be quiet."

"Will you?" Hyojin questioned and pushed his fingers inside further, pushing them down to find Minkyun's prostate.

The instant that that sensitive spot got stimulated did Minkyun lay his head on the wood, trying to somehow endure having to be quiet.  
Even though he tried his best, Minkyun was never good at being silent, not in any situation. But Hyojin, moving his fingers inside him slowly, definitely didn’t make it any easier.

"Hyojin...hurry up."

"Already?" Hyojin overacted a pout.

"I've… ha… I have had your dick on my mind the entire day already," Minkyun confessed, "please stop torturing me."

Hyojin smiled. "You really are cute."

Another finger quickly pushed itself inside, stretching Minkyun further and his groaning got more greedy, they nearly formed begging words. Hyojin let his other hand move from Minkyun's hip to his waist, curling around his chest to tease one of the nipples. 

It made Minkyun lock eyes with the other again. "Hyojin please," he breathed.

"Why?"

"I swear I'll do better at my job." 

The other’s sudden acting went right to Hyojin's dick. Minkyun as his subordinate? Him teaching Minkyun a lesson because of a bad report? It was a theatre play he could get behind.

"C'mon boss," Minkyun begged further.

Hyojin regained his mind and put on an attitude. "You better do it correct in one go next time, alright?"

"Of course," the other whimpered.

Hyojin spread his fingers apart one more time before finally taking them out. 

With a swift hand, he got the lube again. He knew he had to wear this suit for the rest of the day still, so he couldn’t risk staining it. He opened his trousers, let them drop to the floor and quickly got a condom on himself.

"Eyeing your prize?" Hyojin chuckled when he saw Minkyun fixate his eyes on the other's cock.

"Please give it to me."

The honesty made Hyojin's grin wider. "You're always so good at begging," he sang and stepped behind Minkyun, “you should have that same diligence when working on your next assignment.”

A quick tap against his feet told Minkyun to spread his legs as far as his trousers allowed. The other was a bit smaller than Minkyun, but they made it work. Hyojin easily aligned his dick, pressing the tip against Minkyun’s rim. 

He debated maybe teasing Minkyun a little—potentially getting more begs out of him—but he had a better scenario in mind. 

He pushed himself in fully and instantly set a rough pace. Pulling all the way out before slamming their hips together again.  
The sudden intense stimulation forced a loud moan out of Minkyun, echoing through this rather small office space. Before a second noise fell out, Minkyun placed his trapped hands over his mouth.

“You said you could keep quiet,” Hyojin teased, “I’ll deduct your salary if you get too loud.”

Minkyun didn’t dare spout a rebuttal, fearing that it would mix with an obvious moan. Every push inside him made whines stutter out. He tried his best to keep them in but it had been a while since he had to do that; his skills had become rusty after leaving the dorms.  
Hyojin enjoyed seeing the struggle, even if it put his job on the line, his mind wasn’t thinking properly now anyway. All he saw and thought of was Minkyun melting under the pleasure. With every one of his movements, he could feel his own suit shift, the cloth against his skin only turning him on more. Watching his own professional clothes dangle around him as he fucked his boyfriend, felt better than any fantasy he had imagined.  
The other’s muscles were becoming weaker while holding himself up. His chest met the wood as he laid down further, supporting his body on the desk.

To steady himself, Hyojin set a hand on the edge of the desk, keeping the other firmly on Minkyun’s waist as he rolled his hips into him. A loss of focus made moans pick up, Minkyun got closer to his orgasm and he began to care less for his surroundings. Everytime Hyojin’s dick dragged along his insides, another mewl came out, only growing louder the harder Hyojin went. 

“Kyun…” Hyojin shushed at the noises. 

It made the other bite his lip, but it didn’t help that much against the noise. Taking matters into his own hands, Hyojin reached forward and yanked on Minkyun’s collar, making his back arch so he was within reach for Hyojin to place a hand over the other’s mouth.

“Quiet down, or you won’t get that promotion,” Hyojin whispered.

The command mixed a muffled whine in between Minkyun’s moaning. It was all getting too much, but Hyojin didn’t want this to end just yet. 

The room finally became quiet again when Hyojin stopped his movements, all that was heard was Minkyun panting and asking why Hyojin stopped.

“How about you work for a little more, since you slacked with the report.”

“Hyo—” Minkyun tried but Hyojin interrupted him, “Go on, move.”

The order was met with a weak growl. Even with the seeming protest, Minkyun did as told, keeping steady and moving himself back and forth. The tied-up hands spread themselves on the desk for any kind of hold-on. The pretty blouse flowed with the movement. This whole back view burned itself into Hyojin’s mind.  
The small sweat drops forming on Minkyun’s neck, the blouse tensing under the expanding of Minkyun’s chest with every heavy breath taken, the perfect view of his dick disappearing into Minkyun every time.  
Minkyun tried his best to pleasure himself, it wasn’t enough yet he kept going. It looked so cute, he was trying so well.

Another too loud yelp forced itself out, Hyojin continued his ruthless pace unannounced; grabbing hold of Minkyun’s waist and pushing inside him.

“Hyo-...jin, my... Hn… my shirt,” Minkyun warned.

With his blouse now hanging loose, it brushed over his dick. There were already ample precum spots on it, but a cumstain would be less excusable. Yet, Hyojin wouldn’t make it easy on him and he couldn’t reach there himself with the tie still around his wrists.

“You have a coat don’t you?” he scoffed, having rethought himself on ‘not wanting to dirty Minkyun’s clothes’.

“Hyojin...please,” Minkyun tried, but he got no response. 

The only thing the other did was get rougher. He snapped his hips into the other again and again. There was nothing to do than for the other to give in. Minkyun muffled himself until he let out silent dragged out groans. His shirt and the desk got stained by cum. The rush going through Minkyun made his muscles squeeze around Hyojin's cock. 

Minkyun reaching his high always gave such lovely noises, noises that drove Hyojin crazy. The high moans fading into nothing as his body stuttered and tensed up; it riled him up. It didn't take more to make Hyojin cum, it all combined with their clothes and location made Hyojin's orgasm intense. His vision nearly blacked out when he spilled into the condom. Every one of his continuing thrust pushed the other against the tainted desk as he rode out his ecstasy with sluggish moves.

Hyojin still couldn’t believe he actually just had sex in his office. He leaned back to slip out leaving Minkyun to slide down to his knees. An arm went to catch him but Minkyun seemed to have himself under control, just resting his legs.

Hyojin had trouble not staring at the other sitting on the floor in half a suit and a lubed up ass. After finally tearing his eyes from the image, did he step out of his trousers.

Minkyun grew a faint grin when the other said “I hope no one heard you.”

After throwing his condom away —wrapping it in an excessive amount of tissues first so the janitor hopefully wouldn’t find it— and cleaning himself with more tissues did he hoist Minkyun back on his feet.

“So am I going to get a raise?” he said, keeping his dumb dimples in plain view.

The instant teasing was endearing to Hyojin and forced his lips to curl. He loved Minkyun's playful side, always finding the time to joke and play around.  
He let out a chuckle and undid the tie which trapped the other. 

"Don't you have anything bigger?" Minkyun asked when he was handed a tissue box. 

"Not currently sorry, I hadn't exactly prepared for this."

"Even though you were the one that asked for it?"

"Well I didn't know you were coming now, did I?" Hyojin said while Minkyun had given in and started wiping himself down with the soft paper.

“You didn’t?”

“No. There was no name with your appointment,” Hyojin informed, “Did you not do that on purpose?”

Minkyun looked a bit confused. “Do they let you do that here? Just be like: “Yeah I want an appointment with him, no I am not going to give my name.””

“So the secretary just forgot to fill in a name…”

Minkyun pulled up and fixed his trousers to walk over and cup Hyojin’s face. “Must’ve been a fun surprise for you then.”

“That’s true,” Hyojin agreed and placed a soft kiss on Minkyun’s lips. He got back into his pants and went to clean his desk, making a mental note to go to the janitor later for disinfectant with the excuse of spilling coffee. 

“Don’t forget your blazer,” he said as he passed a glance and saw the big stain on the other’s blouse.

“It’s so uncomfortable…”

“So are you gonna walk around with that cumstain saying: “I just fucked”?”

With a roll of his eyes, Minkyun tried to wipe his shirt a little and put on his blazer, luckily the stains got covered when he closed his buttons. He packed his camera case again and turned to Hyojin.

“Do you have much to do today?”

“No, not really," Hyojin shrugged, "I worked over hours yesterday because I was in a productive mood, but today is kinda empty.”

“Can I stay for a bit longer then? Just hang out.”

“Of course. Please do. Do you want some coffee?”

“Sure,” Minkyun smiled and kissed Hyojin again.

“Open the blinds,” Hyojin said when he had opened the door to do a coffee run, “make yourself comfortable, I’ll be right back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you enjoyed it :D
> 
> Thanks to Phi for betareading once again.
> 
> Follow my twitter if you feel like it, be 18+ [FaeFauna TWT](https://twitter.com/Faefauna)  
> 


End file.
